Wedding Blues
by MikoYami1
Summary: They couldn't elope without their friends there to help. Kisaxoc Itaxoc


Title: Wedding Blues

Pair: KisaOC (KisaRitsu) Mild Itaoc (ItaYuki)

Commission (for): Art Trade :IconRitsukoRyoku)

Theme:N/A

Genre: Romance, love

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: Ritsukko is getting married but can she handle the pressure of elopement

World: AU,

Chapters: One-shot

Status: complete

Date started: Sometime in Feb

Date Finished: 7-14-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Ritsuko or the picture of her all are owned by ~RitsukoRyoku

Chapters:

N/A

Extra: I finished an art trade those have been building up since February. No my art trades are closed till I finish all of them. I had fun writing this and yes Yuki and Itachi are featured in this yes. I am kind of basing this off our new rp so far no ideas for it but I jumped to the future anyway enjoy.

her part

A young girl paced back and forth as she walked through the empty court house halls; her heels making a soft clicking sound. She was nervous at the thought of what was going to happen today. Questions were zooming around her head, questions that seemed reasonable but only were just now hitting her thoughts.

She was curious if she was making the right choice after all she young she still had her future ahead of her. She could do so much and she still had a job that she wanted to achieve and get further in. Will this next step stop her? Will this next stop her from achieving anything? What about her life? Her future? Did she have one at all after she made this life choice? Was this her life choice? It had to be after all she agreed to it.

She stopped walking in the echo of her footsteps stopped as well. The hallway was silent without her steps only her quite breathing could be heard in the empty hallway. She still so very young just a child but she didn't feel like a child making this life choice. The life choice that held more than just her future but her life and everything she stood against.

Once a long time ago she a strong, independent woman now here she was betting it all for what? A life time of happiness? For love? It seemed really ridicules now that she had time to think about it. She giving up every idea she was comfortable with.

She was strong she lived on her own for the longest time, after all she thought herself. Showed herself the ropes of living by herself, she was giving up the freedom she worked so hard for, for one man? Well yes she loved that man. He was her bridge her sanity, her relief from her stressful life.

She continued her pacing before stopping, but her friend didn't approve of the marriage. Not that she blamed them but if her friends didn't approve she had to question her logic? Marriage? Was it for her? Was she making the right choice? She was positive her family would definitely not approve, but they kicked her to the streets a long time ago.

Though once they heard she found happiness and was getting married to an older male, they were sure to get involved. After all, she was soiling the family's name. Of course her find happiness was not something they would cheer about too.

She began walking again her heels being the only sound she found relaxing. A reminder that she still had to the choice to run, that her legs weren't full of lead but still the thought of running….the thought of running…still made her legs weak. The room spun a little she had to sit down catch her breath.

No….this marriage was what she wanted she was going to happy even if her friends and family weren't going to be happy. It was her happiness that was all that should matter, her happiness and her future husband's happiness.

She sat on the hard wooden bench and breathed in and out. Breathing in from her mouth and out from her nose. It was her decision it was her happiness no one else should matter besides being with Kisame as the best choice she ever made. She was going to marry him and no longer be Ritsuko Ryoko but Ritsuko Hoshigaki.

"Ritsuko Hoshigaki doesn't sound so charming," A familiar female voice said.

Ritsuko looked up to see a ebony hair girl standing in front of her. She looked beautiful with red lips and ash black eyes. She was dressed like a woman heading to a wedding. The dress covered a small baby bump that was starting to show.

"Y-yuki," she was surprised to see her best friend here.

She had no idea she was talking out loud, as she stared at the woman as she held a large shopping bag in her hand followed by her husband who was holding more bags and looking annoyed, "What are you guys doing here?" she questioned.

Yuki smiled as she grabbed the other bag her husband was carrying and pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress that was loud but still simple enough Ritsuko could elope in.

"Well Itachi and I were talking," she looked at Itachi as he stood next to her he looked like he just came from work looking all tired. He only came because he cared about his wife and friend.

"and we decided you should marry who ever," Itachi said finishing his wife sentence and kissing the side of her head.

Yuki smiled as she held the dress one hand on her stomach.

"it is Pnina Tornai," she bragged, "It took me forever to find the right dress," Yuki seemed to be lost in her own world of talking about dresses, "I figured you would be dressed in rags on this big day," she looked up and down the punk like white dress with disapproval.

Itachi finally silenced his wife with a look and gave Ritsuko a tired, small smile.

"We just felt it would be best if you had something close to a traditional wedding," he looked at her and nodded to the court room, "a way for us to say congratulation….a gift," she said, before Ritsuko could protest.

Yuki nodded and dragged her friend into one of the ladies room. She seemed to have her mind set on making this wedding for her friend. Ritsuko only smiled weakly at friend as she pulled out little boxes full of products for hair and make-up. She wasn't used to dress up, like Yuki was.

"Yuki," Ritsuko said holding the wedding dress. She was nervous she didn't know what to think right now. She was getting married….well eloping really; she didn't think friends would be coming to watch her elopement.

"I don't need all of this," she wanted a friend to support her but all this.

Yuki stopped what she was doing which was taking out the make-up out their bags and put them on the sink. She had a few flower hair clips in her mouth ready to fix Ritsuko's hair, in her hand a hair brush the other hair spray.

"What do you mean?" Yuki spoke taking the clips from her lips and placing them on the side she sat her friend down on one on of the waiting room chairs. She began brushing her friends purple hair not before brushing the beautiful locks she curled just an hour before.

"I mean I don't need all this," Ritsuko motioned her hands to everything Yuki brought. She was hardly into playing dress up like most girls were and she didn't mind that her wedding day; the day of her elopement. She was honest fine with the plain white dress she found at second hand store, it was easy to run in and move in. If was running away with the man she loved she needed something easy to move in and not have eyes staring at her.

Yuki frowned and wrinkled her nose, "you are already having untraditional wedding you should at least be dressed semi-traditional," she made it sound like Ritsuko was breaking the law by not having a traditional wedding. Though it wasn't like Ritsuko wouldn't mind a small one it was just the elopement was more convenient for the situation they were in.

"Yes Yuki but I don't want people staring at me at the airport while Kisame and I head to our honeymoon," Ritsuko huffed as she put her arms on her waist frowning. People would talk they would wonder why an older man was with a child bride.

"Relax," Yuki mumbled as she helped her friend strip out of the dress. She threw in the trash with no second thought, "This dress can be adjusted for traveling," Ritsuko sighed and nodded as she got into the dress while Yuki adjusted it to fit the girl's body, "I am so glad it fits," Yuki said jumping up and down.

"Yuki why are you doing this?" Ritsuko questioned.

Yuki was one her friends strongly against her marriage to Kisame. She nearly had a heart attack once hearing the news. Always mumbling little things like, "he is too old," and, "you are too young," But they were mostly insults on Kisame's part, calling him a hound dog and pig that should be gutted. Even Itachi didn't approve feeling Kisame's job might be in danger if the press found even telling the young bride to be she could do better.

Yuki sighed she still had the disapproving look on her face as she shook her head, "I still don't approve," she shook her head, "you could do so much better than the blue ogre, " Ritsuko rolled her eyes. Yuki should know by now she can't after all Yuki knew all her ex's before Kisame, no Ritsuko couldn't do better, "but," Yuki put her hand her stomach, "Itachi and I decided that as long as your best friends are happy we should be two. The least we could do is be there for our friend's wedding,"

Ritsuko stared at awe at her friend before hugging her tightly tears filling her eyes. This was what she wanted just somebody to be there for her. She was never had support in her life to have Yuki there for relaxed her so much. Her feet didn't feel so wobbly, the questions in her mind swam away. Yes she as going to marry Kisame and be happy after all he as he was her happiness.

Yuki hugged her friend confused Ritsuko wasn't the hugging type normally. Ritsuko held back the tears as she pushed away from her friend and stared at her dead in the eyes, "Don't overdo it on the make-up and stuff,"

Yuki's smile widen as grabbed her make up bag and laughed, "I was just going to dress you up like when we on that double date," she put her hand in her stomach and ran to one of the stalls.

Ritsuko had to laugh as memories of high school came to mind. She was such a trouble maker causing trouble for students and teachers; skipping class, smoking where ever she pleases even picking fights with kids that gave her a funny look. She only made it to her high school thanks to being best friends with Yuki who refused to let her fail and study for test and helped her with homework.

But when junior year came Yuki had a new interest that took most of her attention, his name Sensei Uchiha Itachi. He was Yuki's biggest crush she ever had and spent a lot of time just trying to get near the teacher of the year. Ritsuko who never really cared for school grades started going down and she was causing more trouble.

The school hired Kisame to keep in charge of his most trouble student, Ritsuko top of the list. Something bloomed between student and teacher as they spent more time together it was forbidden and breaking all school rules. They had to call it off when she graduated. She was starting a new job and he didn't want to lose his job.

It was long year, not one of them made the effort to speak to one another. Who could Ritsuko had herself nose deep as an assassin. She was very good at her job and she found something that paid and helped her live on her own. She had no times for dates and love she couldn't even hang out with her best friend whose letter of marriage to Itachi Uchiha surprised but delighted her. She set work aside to be Yuki's maid of honor forgetting that Itachi's best friend was Kisame.

When she saw Kisame again it wasn't a wave regret and fear that hit her but longing. She had been so busy with work she forgot how much she missed him. He stood all ridged as he stared at Ritsuko his old lover. It was hard for them at first to talk to one another much less look at one another but as the weekend passed it became easier as the two interacted more with one another.

After the wedding they secretly began meeting again and going on little dates. It was fun as the two rekindled their relationship and fixed the broken patches from so long ago. It was in till Yuki announced she was pregnant six months late that Kisame asked for Ritsuko's hand in marriage, it took her time to agree but she said yes in the end.

Though both decided elopement was best as most of their friends disapproved. Even Yuki and Itachi though Ritsuko suspected the reason the reason they agreed was because they were once on the same bout. Ritsuko was so deep in thought she didn't notice that her friend was almost done with the prepping of her wedding dress.

"There," Yuki said after a while surprising Ritsuko who was so lost in thought she forgot where she was for a minute. She looked in the mirror at Yuki's handy work and was surprised that she liked what she saw.

Yuki had fixed Ritsuko so she did look like an acceptable bride. Her make-up was light but stood out highlighting her features. Her hair was straight but curled in slightly with the bangs and this entire look was complete with a large white rose on the right side of her hair. The wedding dress was still loud as Pnina Tornai's dress normally were but it still had a quietness to it that didn't demand attention.

"You managed the punk style," Ritsuko joked as she looked at her elegant friend who was putting stuff away. Ritsuko always was more punkish then anything.

Yuki only smiled, "For your wedding I guess I had to learn," she was fixing her hair now, simply brushing the ebony locks before fixing her make-up, "Oh yes," she pulled out small bouquet of red roses, "I am not sure if you have one but knowing you, you most likely forgot it,"

Ritsuko had to laugh, "Yuki it is an elopement not a wedding," she checked the time she had half an hour wait time now. Things only moved faster when Yuki was around.

Outside Kisame had stepped out five minutes after the girls went in to go prepare for the wedding he was surprised to see not Ritsuko; his future wife, but Itachi Uchiha looking tired but cool. He nodded to his friend before looking towards the directions the girls went in.

"You are not stopping me from marring her," Kisame grunted to his best friend. He wasn't going to let anybody stop them. Ritsuko was his happiness and he would be damned if he let anyone take it away not even Itachi Uchiha, "I am marrying her if you like it or not,"

Itachi only nodded not saying anything as the seconds turned into minutes. Kisame fidget nervously as he stared down the hallway wondering where Ritsuko went. He fought way too hard to get her to marry him and be where he is today only thing left was them signing the papers. He already planned the perfect honeymoon planned.

"Where is she Uchiha?" Kisame growled after five minutes has passed and still no signs of the girl. The hallway was still empty but was slowly filling up with people who were rushing for court meetings and work.

Itachi was sitting on the bench clearly tired, he opened one eye and sighed, "Yuki took her away to go prepare for your wedding,"

Kisame stared confused as his blue face scrunched in confusion, "wedding?" He liked the sound of it but what was Itachi talking about.

Itachi sighed and nodded again closing his eyes, "Yuki felt it would be better if you had a small wedding or something that would be more on the traditional sense then you two running away with just the clothes on your back. She took me shopping yesterday after work just to find Ritsuko the prefect dress," He didn't mention how late they stayed out and how early Yuki woke him up just to come here. He rested his eyes.

Kisame nodded and like Ritsuko began pacing. He knew he was doing the right choice he only worried and hoped Ritsuko felt the same. He didn't want to push her into something she did not want but at the same time marriage with her would make him happy.

He kept pacing, five minutes before they had to sign the paper Yuki was walking down the hallway she ran to her husband and sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder, "she is ready," she told Kisame but he wasn't really listening as he saw his bride walking down the hall her cheeks red.

"Suko," he barely whispered when she stood only a few inches in front of him, "You look beautiful," he definitely couldn't wait to take her away and rip off her clothes but that would have to wait till after they sign the papers and bored the plane for their honeymoon.

"Thanks," she mumbled her cheeks still red. Now that she was out of the bathroom she felt more ridicules in the wedding dress and she felt like people were watching her, "I feel silly," she said it loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Yuki only giggled as her and Itachi got up, "you guys shouldn't be late for your wedding now we are all here,"

Kisame had to chuckle as well as he wrapped his arms around Ritsuko's waist, "well the least we can do is pretend we are having a real wedding," he whispered in her ear. This motion caused her to shiver as she nodded the sooner they got it over with the better.

The signing itself was nothing special as the judge didn't even look up at the couple. He was almost use to the idea of people eloping in the wedding dresses or even stranger. He let them mumble vows to one another just to please Yuki.

Ritsuko was lost at to say as she stumbled around but got her point across, Kisame came out all mushy causing her to blush. It was an easy signing as the judge allowed Kisame to kiss the bride after they signed their paper. Ritsuko froze for a while not sure for a millisecond what she was doing but seeing her friend happily married and child coming she signed the marriage paper wanting the same thing.

Soon it was all to over too soon Ritsuko might add as they couples stood in front of the building saying good-bye. Yuki hugged her friend, "Congratulation Mrs. Hoshigaki," Ritsuko only laughed and hugged her while the guys only shook hands and spoke of when they will see each other next.

The newlyweds hopped in the cab and waved good-bye to their friends. The ride to the airport was mostly of Kisame and Ritsuko kissing and him trying to feel her up. He was excited to finally have her all on his own and nothing was going to stop him from sharing that excitement.

"For a second I was worried you were going to say no," he was talking about when she froze up during the signing.

Ritsuko nodded, "I was but I want to be happy with you," she quickly add after she saw Kisame's face dropped, "Anything I do know you will be part of it,"

Kisame only smirked as he tilted her chin so she was looking at him, "Till death do us part," he mumbled kissing her soft lips, "Maybe even longer,"


End file.
